


Sparring

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sparring

Clint was already dangerous when he came to SHIELD.  
But he needed to refine his hand to hand combat skills.  
And the person who helped him do that was,  
Melinda May.  
She was one of the best fighters in SHIELD.  
She taught Clint Tai Chi, Boxing, Parkour and other forms of martial arts.  
Clint had learnt how to blend various styles.  
His stamina and acrobatic ability was already good,  
Due to the circus.  
But daily training in SHIELD made him an all round fighter.  
He sparred daily with May,  
And once Clint had mastered everything,  
They rarely held back.  
May was a good sparring partner.  
A little brutal,  
But she worked her opponent.  
SHIELD had made Clint more dangerous than he already was.


End file.
